Memories From The Past (English Version)
by Nakashima Aya
Summary: It starts from a little chit-chat in his favorite café–and ends with an unforgetable meeting with the one he care the most. [An Akabane Karma X Nameless OC].


Memories FROM THE PAST

* * *

 **Summary :** It starts from a little chit-chat in his favorite café–and ends with an unforgetable meeting with the one he care the most.

 **Disclaimer :** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu owned by Matsui Yuusei – sensei.

 **Genre :** Romance , Hurt / Comfort, Friendship, Angst.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC, UniversityAU!, OOT, Typo(s), One-shoot, Akabane Karma X OC/Reader.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

 **TES… TES…**

 **BRRSSS…**

It was a peacefull evening in Tokyo, when suddenly rain fell as hard as it can. A young man run in the middle of the rain, just with a thin cardigan and a bag that put in the top of his head. He run so fast in this cold air, towards his apartment in the next station stop. But, it still raining and he started to fell cold and dizzy. As for, he decided to stop by in a little café. The names is ' _Assassination End Café_ '. The young man just smile when he sees the café's name. It just so ridiculous that the young man can't helped it but to laugh of its dumbness name.

' _Stupid name. How people will come to this place when the name is just so lame_?' the young man tried to hid his grin while he opened the door's café slowly but surely. Afterall, this café and its lame name had some meaning for him.

His hair was wet because of his heroic running moment a while ago, and his body started to tremble because of the cold thin air. He open the door, made some 'tingg' sound from the bell on the top of the door that indicated someone has entered the café.

"Welcome!" another young man, with blue-ponytail hair showing himself with a pair of butler uniform and welcomed him politely. A warm look came from his blue eyes, for anyone who entered his little café.

"Ah! Karma! Issashiburi…" but suddenly, his voice was changed when he knew who came with wet hair and tremble body, it was his best of bestfriends.

"Yo, Nagisa! Wow, as quiet as always huh?" Karma sit in one of the bartender workplace, still ruffling his wet red hair. Nagisa just smile sheepishly while looked into his good looking friend.

"Moccacino Latte, sir!" said Karma with his mischievous grin still in his face, something that have been his behaivour since the day he was born to this world. The bartender nodded and start to make the moccacino latte for his red-head friend. Not more than five minutes, a warm brownish-drink was already served in front of Karma.

"What's up with your sudden coming?" Nagisa made his way out from his workplace and sit in front of Karma, behind the bartender's table.

"Hee… So you don't want me to come here?" Karma can't helped but grinned at his bestfriend's statement, Nagisa just sweatdropped, too much known of Karma's behaivour. "It's raining outside, and just in case I came here for some sweet coffe." Ooh… Souka…

In a while, they just sat properly in their chair with no one thought of making any sound and interrupted others. They just drowned in their own fantasy and imagination, until something came out form Karma's mouth.

"Hey, Nagisa,"

"Um?"

"Do you remember the girl that always following me everywhere I go? The one who is in the same class as you and me." Said Karma, he nodded his head and his eyes wandering wherever he could reached, tried to remember the figure of the person he was talked about–since he already forgot her name.

"Ah! I remember her, what's her name? Umm… Araya-san? Kurumi-san? Chigau, chigau. Mou, I can't remember her name." Nagira rubbed his head with a 'thinking pose'. He knew very well who is the one that Karma talked about, he remember her face and her personality. But, it seems he can't remember her name properly.

"Haha. Me too, I can't remember her name. That stupid-clumsy girl." Karma looks like he was annoyed, but what he said is different with his behaivour now. He just sat cruelly and bumped his back into the back of the chair and closed his gorgeous eyes with his right hand, like what he always done whenever he feels tired or annoyed. And for Nagisa? He just stand in there, looking his bestfriend with a confused look. He didn't know what to do to make his bestfriend feel better. Afterall, Nagisa didn't really know the point of Karma's question.

"Hey, Nagisa. I want to tell you something, so listen and don't try to interrupt me, okay?" Nagisa nodded, still with a confused look hanging on his baby-like face.

"Many years ago, when we're still in first day of junior high school…

.

.

.

 _"Anoo… Etto… Um… Name… C-Could you please tell me your name?" a girl with dark grey locks talked to a boy next to her, Akabane Karma._

 _"Hah? What do you mean?" Karma, didn't even bothered to answer her question, was now threw another questoin to her. The girl next to her, was already looks like she was about to fainted because of her nervousness._

 _"G-Gomenasai. Gomenasai. Gomenasai. I'm sorry for interrupt you, then let me take a leave myself." The girl bowed her body 90 degree, tried to be as formal as it should be._

 _ **JDUAKK…**_

 _"It hurts…" her intention to say sorry was cruelly destroyed just because she had done something stupid in front of Karma. She bumped her head directly into the desk in front of her, automatically she leaned up and patting her forehead with funny expression._

 _"Hufth," Karma tried so hard not to let his laugh out of the way, but of course he can't, "Hahahahaha… Really, what did you do? Hahaha…" Karma can't help it but to laugh for all his heart want he to._

 _"T-That's really rude of you. That's so impolite! To laughing someone so bad like that!"_

 _"Ah, gomeen~ Akabane Karma desu, yoroshiku na!"_

 _"Eh? Y-yoroshiku onegaisimasu, Akabane-san!"_

.

.

 _"Akaru! Akaru! Matte!" the girl run little by little towards the guy that now was standing in front of the announcement board. That guy was her friend, however, there's no man in the earth knows how the two of them can be a 'friend'._

 _"Doushite?" Karma answered her, while her head still looking towards the board. Didn't even realize that the girl who ran towards him was now covered with sweat while still panting over and over again._

 _"Hey, why did you always following me anywhere I go?" Karma, with stoic face, said frontally, didn't even bother ot tried being polite. Knowing this girl was somewhat will never get angry at him._

 _"E-Eh? Why? Saa… Doushitano?"_

.

.

.

"Hahaha, I remember it, I remember how _she_ always following you everywhere. Well, the others even think that _she_ is your slave or something like that." Nagisa laughing charmingly while Karma sit with a shady smile in his gorgeous lips. Trying to look cool in front of his friend. Well, he can't denied that he maybe did make her looked like she is her slave.

"Ne ne, Karma. Why did she call you Akaru?"

"Hee… Curious hah?" Nagisa nodded and Karma started to told some other story.

.

.

.

 _"Akabane-san!" the girl's violet eyes search through the whole room to find the boy who she is searching for. She looks pretty excited since for the next year she will be in the same class as Akabane Karma._

 _"Hee… Yoroshiku ne." She didn't even let out any words when Karma suddenly said that. Well of course he already knew that the two of them would be in the same class, again._

 _"Y-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Akabane-san!" the girl bowed a while then once again threw a big smile onto the boy next to him. Karma watched her behaivour with a confused look._

 _"S-Something wrong, Akabane-san?"_

 _"Ne… Why did you always call me 'Akabane-san'? It's too formal, just call me Karma."_

 _"B-But, we're not that close. I can't… It's too sudden for me… Ah…What I have to do?" Karma can't help but let out a giggle while looking this desperate-looking girl. She looks so panic just because something so unimportant like how she has to call him. Karma looks like he found a new doll to play with._

 _"Jaa… Call me anything you want. Just don't be too formal."_

 _"Eh? Etto… Saa… Yoroshiku Onegaisimasu, Akaru!"_

 _"Hah? Akaru?" Karma looks a little bit confused with his new name._

 _"Aka from Akabane and Karu from Karma. So from now on, I will call you Akaru. I-It's okay right?"_

 _Karma didn't know what to do anymore. Just let her be, he thinks it's the best way. Afterall, his new name isn't bad at all. He kinda like it, actually._

.

.

.

"Hee… Souka…" Karma take a sip of his Moccacino Latte while he ended his dtory. And Nagisa just nodded once in a while when he knew the part of the story or when something familiar caught his ears. The two of them still chit-chatting when there was a familiar sound rang from the door of the café, a sign that someone is coming.

 _ **TINGG…**_

"Huwaa… So cold out there, Nagisa." Kayano Kaede ran towards her boyfriend while her body still covered with some kind of cape that looks bad because of the rain outside. Even she already wore an umbrella, the rain outside is just too much that now her body looks so wet inside-out.

"Okaeri, Kaede!" Nagisa peek out from his bartender table, a big smile crept into his lips when his eyes caught his girlfriend figure in front of the door.

"Tadaima, Nagisa~" Kayano skipped through the café to the bartender's table, where Nagisa standing silently. She gave a quick peck in his cheek when her eyes caught a red familiar figure. "Ara, Karma-kun? Long time no see."

"Yo, Kayano! How's your Essay?" Karma try to be polite. He knew it very well that Kayano not yet complete her essay, while he and Nagisa already handed it a year ago.

"What? Trying to quip me?" Kayano always mad when someone say something about her not-yet-complete essay. Oh geez, she just wanted that stupid essay to be completed faster than what the other thought. This thing really makes her crazy.

"Hah? I'm just asking, you're too rude. I can't understand why Nagisa started dating you." It looks like the two of them can never be a friend. Afterall, right now, Nagisa can see an imaginative sparks around the two of them. Well, this is a common scenery for him.

"Guys… You shouldn't be fighting like that as soon as you meet each other." Nagisa tried to stop their fighting before it get worse. "Kaede, change your clothes first. I don't want to see you getting sick like a week ago."

"Hai~" and Kayano quickly get upstrair to change her clothes, like what nagisa said. After Kayano went inside the café, Nagisa change back the topic into what they talked before, about their classmate that her name was already missing from their memory.

"You know, Karma. When I see you get into quarrel with Kayano, I think I remember something. The event when you have a quarrel with her, before you throw to the E class."

"Ah… At that time…"

.

.

.

 _"I said enough! You don't have to concern my business!" Karma's face was red from anger, it looks like he was snapped to the girl in front of him. A moment ago, he was went to the teacher's room when he found a dark-greyish girl waited for him, not go home yet._

 _"B-But… E class? NO! I don't want that! I said that already, you don't have to help those three E class students!" Well, it looks like the girl was paying too much attention to what the teachers said when she was waiting for Karma._

 _The girl tried to reach Karma's hand, wanted to comfort him. But Karma refuse it and push her away. He didn't want to hear any other excuse from the girl beside him._

 _"Hah? What did you say? You think I was playing around with them? Well, excuse me for making you get the wrong idea, but I don't feel sorry for helping them. So, stop concern any of my business, you're not my anything. So, go home NOW!"_

 _That girl looked shady, her eyes was now covered with tears while her grey hair looked so untidy because of frustration. Now she understood that Karma never thought of her like what she thought of him, he didn't thought her special or anything. She just a nuissance for him, and she knew it very well. She was afraid, and she can't helped it but to let out her tears to let down her cheeks. She pull herself many step, while avoiding Karma's gaze._

 _"I-I just want to help you. A-Akaru wa Baka!" and the girl ran through the corridor, got out from this school where she can soothe herself and let out her anger towards the boy._

.

.

.

"…Well, and I never met her again after that stupid event. She was gone right after that day, somewhile before I went to 3-E class."

Nagisa starred Karma for a while, he didn't think Karma could thinking this much about someone. He didn't know, but Nagisa felt behind Karma's gentle smile, there's something deep he keep it as a secret. Didn't want to spoil it to any other man in this place.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Kayano, who was already changed her clothes into the maid clothes, come from inside the café, and now sat beside her boyfriend. That green haired girl looked at Karma with curious gaze, while waiting for the next part of the story.

"What are you doing here? I want to tell my story to Nagisa, not you. Hush hush!" said Karma with annoyed face, but of course what he said was a joke. He didn't really mind if Kayano wanted to heard this conversation too. Afterall, she didn't know who is the girl they're talked about.

"Ne Nagisa, how can you be a frind with this perverted monster?"

"P-Perverted?"

"E-EH? Etto… haha…" Nagisa let out a creep laugh, while Kayano pouted for her boyfriend's shabby answer. "Ah! Ne, Karma, you never see her again after that event? Up until now?" Nagisa tried to change the topic, back to what they're talked before, as the purpose of stopping those two unimportant quarrel.

"Yup!" Karma once again take a sip of his Moccacino Latte, and a little bit surprised for how fast did he drank the coffe. Nagisa once again gone to the bartender's table and make another drink for the three of them.

After a few minutes, Nagisa came back with three cup of milk tea. It was a miracle that Kayano and Karma didn't have a fight while Nagisa gone back then.

"Karma wants to see _her_?" Nagisa asked a random question, but of course it was based of his curious. Well, afterall, Nagisa already saw the point of this conversation. He knew that Karma wanted to met this girl, Nagisa just don't know how badly he wanted to.

"Well, I didn't expect to much, since it looks like I won't meet her again. I just want to say sorry for the event back then. It was really harsh for me to saying something like that to her."

Afterthat, there's a single silence hanging around them. No one wanted to spoke something. The tea in front of them looks so hot that they didn't even touch it yet. It looks like the rain outside was already stopped, but the weather still felt so cold, that karma didn't have any intentions to go home yet.

…

"Matte…Matte… Who is the ' _She_ ' you're talking about?" Kayano broke the silence around them. That girl looks like she was about to burst any of the question inside her head, afterall she didn't know who are they talking about.

"Ah! Souka… Kaede never met her, because she already moving somewhere else when you come to Kunugigaoka Junior High." Nagisa smiled to his girlfriend and clapped his hand when he noticed the facts that Kayano never met the girl they're talking about.

"She is a stupid-clumsy girl that was very shy, she always hide behind me for everything. You know, much like Okuda-san. She always pretend like other's are more important than herself. I remember she once gave her homework to her classmate and let herself get a punishment for not doing her homework." Karma avoided his friend's gaze, didn't want to made his friends misunderstood of what happened to his cheeks right now. Just because thinking of that dark grey-haired girl makes his face looked like a tomato.

"Hee… So because of that when our friends asking you about the girl you like in the class back then, you said Okuda's name. Ah, poor Okuda-san, she being the replacement of this ' _She_ ' in Karma's heart." Kayano smiled creepily and tried to make Karma feels annoyed while Nagisa just nodded once in a while when heard Karma's story.

"Haha, so funny, Kayano. But I think Okuda-san still is an interesting girl." Said Karma, didn't want to lose from Kayano.

"Oh? So you choose Okuda or _her_?" Kayano asked, with a playfull words that really makes Karma annoyed. "Well, I think I would like to choose Nagisa." Karma smirked in the middle of his words, he knew that Kayano would be mad after heard this.

"W-What?! You can't! Nagisa is mine! NO!"

 _ **TING–**_

"Huft–It's so cold outside…" Karma and Kayano have to ended their not-yet-ended argument when they heard a girly voice with a cold-like figure came inside the café.

Well, they don't know why, but Karma and Nagisa felt déjà vu.

A step come closer while Nagisa busy prepared a cup and Kayano brave herself to say hello to the new customer. And for Karma? Of course he enjoying his milk tea in silence while looking his two friends busy activities.

"A-Ano… S-Sumimasen, is there any warm drink here? S-Sumimasen, I'm sorry if I intrude something." The girl who became the second customer of the Assassination End Café today, bowed her head, making her braied hat fell from her head.

"E-Eh, Aah…" She took her hat from the floor with her clumsiness, but in her way she stumbled upon a chair in front of her, that was magically was the one that Akabane Karma's sat right now.

That dark grey haired girl bowed her head again and again, really meant to be sorry while inside she still murmured of the pain in her forehead that now looked ruddy.

"S-Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen. I'm so clumsy, I'm so sorry!"

Karma smack hard the table in front of him, not in the meant of angry but he was surprised, really surprised. But, it looks like the rest of this room thought that he was angry to the girl beside him. She still bowed her head, too afraid to saw the person she makes angry.

"Y-You–What are you doing here?"

The girl little by little raised her head and looked at Karma's handsome face. The look in her eyes changed from afraidness into surprisedness, and a little bit relieved feeling. Relieved? No, she didn't know either why did she felt so relieved to saw that boy once again after all these years.

"A–karu?" a little whisper threw out from her thin lips, made the red-haired young man certain of the one beside him now. The one that he really wanted to met for this many years. The one that he missed the most.

.

.

.

 **Omake :**

Two young teenagers walked side by side through the desolate roads of Tokyo, they both kept silent and didn't tried to interfere each other. Until the boy tried to broke the silent,

"Hey, gomen." Karma turn his head to the side where the girl can't saw him, hide his blushing cheeks that crept into his face.

"E-E? For what?" the girl played with her long hair, wanted to hide her clumsiness side that never changed from these past years. She really didn't expected to saw him in this kind of situation.

"The one in the past, I really harsh back then."

"A-Aah… It's okay really, I didn't bothered by that."

And once again, they shut their mouth. But now, the girl take the initiative to broke the silent.

"T-This night… The stars look pretty, right?" Karma smiled, he really love to see how this girl smiled over little things like that. And he knows pretty well, that this time, he will never let that smile fade away from her lips. Never.

.

.

 _"But you know, there's no other thing that shine more brightly than the grey-haired girl that now standing beside me. Even the stars can never compete with your brightest smile."_

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

Hay!

My name is Nakashima Aya, you can call me Aya or Nakashima it's up to you. Basically this is one of my fanfiction but I did it in Indonesian language, and I try to translate it into English, but I think this is not as well build as the Indonesian version.

Well, of course because English is not my mother language I am really truly sorry for all the error of the grammar, all of the typos and many things that maybe annoy you when you read this fanfiction.

For the future, I have a plan to translate my other fanfiction, but right now I'm not in the mood to do that. So, I hope you enjoy this story, and I really appreciate any contribution you make to this story. I really thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Big Hug,

Nakashima Aya


End file.
